1. Technical Field
This description relates to distribution of media content.
2. Background
Users gain access to media content via the Internet or the World Wide Web (or simply the “Web”) using websites. In one example, users enter a website address on their mobile devices to access media content. In another example, users may download an application provided by a particular content provider onto their mobile device. The application then presents a user with the media content that is periodically uploaded to the application from a content source provided by the content provider. However, present approaches require users to seek out media that meets their individual needs.
Often, users will realize that content that they access may be of interest to other users. Thus, it is desirable to facilitate the ability of users to share content with other users. By integrating features to support sharing content into an application framework that supports access to media content, the overall value of the application framework is increased.